


Russian Unicorn

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya is never watching internet videos with Shindou ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Just a super cheesy troll fic I wrote for Degrees - it's 1000% funnier if you go to You Tube and watch a video called Russian Unicorn. :D

**Russian Unicorn**

The game was finished, and they were just sitting there, staring at the goban, neither of them willing to clear the board just yet. Touya could feel how the game moved him; could feel it welling up in his chest, imprinting itself on his very soul.

Was it the hand of God? He couldn't be sure. He only knew that it was the most beautiful game he had ever seen. Maybe it didn't matter - even if they had already reached it, he knew that together, they could reach it again, and then again, until their very essences were wrapped up in it and tied together in a way that could never be undone.

Maybe that was already the case.

When Touya looked up, Shindou was smiling, and Touya couldn't help but smile back.

After a moment, Shindou said, "I think I ought to confess..."

Touya's eyes widened. Was this the moment? Was he finally going to learn the truth about Sai? In this, the moment of all moments?

"...I drink fire water."

Then Shindou fell apart, laughing until he fell right over on the tatami.

"I hate you," Touya groused. "I am seriously never watching internet videos with you ever again."

And so it was that Shindou ruined the memory of the most amazing game Touya had ever played.


End file.
